


【佐佐祐祐】溫泉旅行

by zingoao1995



Category: OWV, Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zingoao1995/pseuds/zingoao1995
Summary: ＊總之就是在溫泉裡開車，R18慎入＊與本人和真實事件毫無關聯＊超級OOC慎入＊別這樣看我我上次開車是六年前了，技術不好（未成年w）＊都是字幕組聊正事聊歪的錯
Relationships: ふみやす, 佐祐 - Relationship, 佐野文哉/本田康祐
Kudos: 9





	【佐佐祐祐】溫泉旅行

本田康祐覺得大事不妙。  
這不是OWV第一次到福岡演出，卻是第一次給他們訂溫泉旅館，還是雙人湯屋。  
事務所這是哪來的錢，踏進旅館的瞬間，本田不免在心裡吐槽。  
「康祐くん和文哉一間好了。」秀太難得的佔有優勢，「反正你們一定泡一下就會跑掉了吧，那樣好無聊啊，我和勝泡。」  
「秀太要和我一起泡三個小時嗎？」勝就進入旅館後彷彿回到自己的領地，游刃有餘。  
「那樣我會暈的。」秀太邊吐槽邊拿著鑰匙打開房門，「大家三個小時後集合喔。」  
本田拿著鑰匙打開隔壁房門，示意從剛剛開始就沒怎麼說話的人，「文哉先進去吧。」  
佐野順手拉著本田的行李一起走進房間，「這還真是大啊，事務所是哪來的錢」佐野讚嘆。  
「我也這麼想，哇榻榻米耶。」也不管行李，本田直接就往榻榻米倒去，一股令人安定的藺草香，本田還是很喜歡和式旅館的。「我待會兒去泡一下湯，文哉不喜歡溫泉可以不用陪我。」貫徹花錢了就要使用的心態，本田趴在地上逐漸挪向通往溫泉的小門。  
「難得來了我覺得可以泡一下。」擺好行李的佐野從櫥櫃中抽出浴衣，「本田くん不要用爬的啦。」  
所以就變成現在這個事態，兩個男人面面相覷無言地坐在石頭圍成的溫泉裡，只有旁邊造景的添水發出單一頻率的脆響。  
「本田くん怎麼不太說話呢？」渺渺上升的熱氣中，本田只能朦朦朧朧看見對方的眼神。  
本田覺得大事不妙的原因便是身前這個人，佐野文哉，兩人互相拉鋸數年後，前些日子在周圍無數助攻下才開始交往的年下成員，現在正用著相當侵略性的眼光掃視著他，雙人湯屋......也許不該泡的，本田心裡響起了警報。  
「本田くん在緊張嗎？」佐野靠了過去，「怕我做什麼嗎？」  
「你沒有想做什麼嗎？」本田・成年已久・康祐在心裡翻了個白眼，這是當他看不到佐野的下半身，「明天要演出......」  
「不會影響到表演的。」豔麗的臉陡然湊近，眼下的痣彷彿在魅惑著，「我可以親你嗎？」  
「你很囉唆欸，」本田按住佐野後腦勺，「不要留下痕跡。」嘴唇相接。

「嗯......那邊有點、嗯......」伴隨著不知道是溫泉還是哪裡來的水聲，本田扶在池邊小聲的悶哼著。  
「本田くん很敏感呢，」文哉靠在他身後，一手撫著已然堅硬的乳首，ㄧ手在本田的後穴探索。「因為很久沒做了？」  
「你好煩喔，」扭頭怒視，本田的臉被熱氣熏的通紅，眼匡泛紅，一點都不具備威脅性。「啊等等不要這樣......」佐野突然把含在後穴中的手指張開，溫泉順著重力流入，一股熱流湧入使本田不自在地扭了扭腰。  
「這樣的本田くん好色，」佐野捏了捏本田豔紅的乳首，本田倒抽了一口氣，「我進去了。」有預告跟沒有一樣，佐野的巨物從身後帶著熱水闖進本田的體內，一開始就毫不留情。  
「文哉！不要太快......不要！哈......嗯......太快了！」本田慌亂的迎接與以往不同的感覺，不經驚叫出聲，「嗚......」  
「本田くん太大聲了，秀太他們會聽到的。」將兩根手指塞進本田紅潤而翹的唇裡，觸感好極了，佐野扶著本田的腰來回衝撞，可能會被聽到的刺激使本田的後穴收得更緊。  
「嗯、嗚......」嘴巴被按著的本田只能被動的承受，佐野將速度放慢，抽出時慢慢擦過穴內的敏感點，而後再重重撞進去，感受著本田身後的挽留和被衝撞時突然含緊卻不敢咬下去的嘴。「等......想去......」本田含著手指嗚噎出聲。  
「這麼舒服？」佐野將本田翻到正面，本田被剛剛的衝撞折磨地眼匡泛淚，被蹂躪了一番的嘴唇更加紅腫，泡著溫泉的身體煞是通紅，水滴順著肌肉線條滑落，在湯屋昏黃的燈光下一幅美好的光景。「那這次我快點。」佐野按住本田的雙手俯身上去，已經柔軟的後穴欣然迎接更多的喜悅，本田的翹起在文哉的腹上摩娑。  
身體緊緊相依，佐野快速的頂著本田穴內的敏感點，蓄意要讓本田盡快達到高潮。  
「太快！嗯......啊！」過度的刺激使本田想抽回手摀住自己的嘴。  
「本田くん怕叫出聲就自己好好憋著。」佐野知道本田想做什麼，「やすぽん不是很擅長忍耐嗎？」腰擺動的速度更加快。  
「什麼啊......已經不行了！啊！」在佐野給予的刺激中射了。本田眼前朦朦朧朧只剩一片柔和的藍，啊......好像忘記調低音量，高潮過後的腦袋模模糊糊地想著，算了反正很舒服。  
「我還沒射，本田くん」彷彿惡魔的低語，還在敏感狀態的後穴再次被進入。  
「等等讓我休息一下啦！啊.....」  
「集合時間不能遲到。」

「康祐くん你們好慢，你們泡這麼久嗎怎麼臉這麼紅。」秀太在跟勝就打著牌，隨意的搭話著。勝就不安的拉拉秀太衣角讓他別問。  
「沒什麼。」紅藍腦袋異口同聲。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
文哉視角（可能其實是我的）  
今天要跟本田住雙人房，Yeah！雖然我討厭溫泉，但是溫泉做愛很可以。  
本田今天一直在戒備我呢呵呵呵，待會就讓你知道。  
啊在地上爬行的本田好可愛。  
啊紅通通的本田好可愛。  
啊本田好可愛。  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
本：「我們旅館住真好啊，事務所這是哪來的錢。」  
秀：「我沒講嗎？這是我們家投資的旅館，有打折。」  
佐祐：？？？？？？  
（假的對不起wwww秀太被害wwwww）


End file.
